itrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Naerys Targaryen
Naerys Targaryen is the Princess of Dragonstone as well as the Captain of Dragonstone's Naval Fleet. Appearance The Blood of the Dragon is strong in this one. Like her father Aegor Targaryen, Naerys possesses dark violet eyes. Her silver hair is unruly and messy, yet does not take away from a face of ethereal beauty. Trinkets usually decorate her brow and her ears, spoils from raids prior. Her hands and fingertips are calloused and rough from dwelling on her ships. Her body, lean and lithe, bear muscles from both sword and ship. History Even though sailing is not in her blood, it was in the very first breaths that she took. Naerys Targaryen, daughter of Danaerys and Aegor Targaryen in 354, was born aboard a ship in the waves of the Iron Islands. Danaerys’ water broke on the shore of Nagga’s Hill, shortly after, Naerys was born on the way to a maester. Aegor, taking it as a sign, would choose a name that combined both High Valyrian and Iron aspects. From the time she could walk, the water called to her more than the sky did. As a small child, she would play along the docks of Dragonstone’s fleet, her father’s men teaching her to swim in the shallow waters. When turned eight, she was able to become a shiphand for Dragonstone’s Admiral of Ships, learning how the basics of how to sail. Naerys was Aegor’s favourite and that continued for years, despite Aegor having other children. Instead of being sent off to be squired like her siblings, Aegor squired her himself- The Dragon Prince seeing himself in Naerys more than his other children. He taught her the basic lordly things- how to speak properly, the sigils of the houses of Westeros, but he also kept her close because he worried for his wild child. What could she be capable of outside of Dragonstone? When she was ten years old, in the year of 364, she dressed as a young boy to help her father at The War of the Seven Banners. She was assigned to take care of the prisoners and to guard them, where she befriended a captured Braavosi water-dancer. He spoke of his times where he traveled throughout Essos, gaining popularity from far-off royalty and noblemen only by the way he fought. In Braavos, he was well-known and respected for his fighting skills, his water-dancing proven to kill even the most experienced of soldiers..until he was caught. Naerys would have taken a liking to Beqqo Terys, spending most of her time with him. When it was safe and clear, she broke him from the bonds he wore and they stowed away on a ship that was departing Myr, after one of her father’s men recognized the Princess. A day later they were both brought before the captain, a Velaryon pirate who fought alongside her father in Myr. Naerys lied, saying that Taerys was her protector who was to bring her back to Dragonstone. Instead of taking her back to Myr, he let her dwell amongst the men of Bloodstone where in their leisure, the Blood-Lord and his men trained her in fighting, thieving and there she learned how to truly live at sea. They raided, to show Naerys how to properly battle aboard a ship and at sea. Beqqo would show her the way of water-dancing, the pair dueling day and night until she was able to beat some of the Bloodstone men. They would have spars, all gathered around in a circle, where Naerys could sharpen her skills and learn more about what it takes to be victorious in combat. When Maelys Velayron was to sail to Dorne a year later, he sent her and Beqqo back home to Dragonstone where she could be safe from the battles to come. There, she told the story of how Beqqo Taerys had saved her from the woes of war, keeping her safe until he was able to deliver her back to her father and her family. He was rewarded by being allowed to live, and allowed to stay in Dragonstone as a teacher for Naerys. As a young adult, Naerys was more interested in swords and ships than dresses and dancing. That did not mean that she did not learn the more womanly roles, but she made time to train with swords as well. Naerys was taught all of the traits of a true princess, but would disappear for days at a time and with a few of her father’s ships. She would return with dresses and gold, and sometimes new alliances with far-off lands. Aegor would send her out to secure agreements because of how easily people took to her- despite her wearing both dresses and mail. He would also try and secure a marriage for her- yet most men would give up courting her. She thought that being a housewife or a mother was a boring affair and would only do it on her terms, Aegor begrudgingly agreeing. Naerys was never bored though. Aegor would send her off to do his bidding: to secure ties, to escort guests, to bring back goods that were far fetched. She would travel to Essos and throughout kingdom of Westeros. The Princess with the sword never caused much trouble, unless trouble came crawling to her. At least she was able to practice the skills that Beqqo had taught her. Once Naerys hit one and twenty, she returned home to find that the previous shipmaster had passed. She would beg for her father for days to let her become the Captain of his Ships, her brothers too tame and too quiet to carry such a load. With her father’s voice in his ear, lecturing about carrying on his line and the call of the sea in the other, Naerys had been in a tough predicament. Timeline 354: Naerys Targaryen was born to Aegor and Danerys Targaryen. 359: played along the docks, Targaryen men teaching her how to swim. 362: Followed the Admiral of Ships for Dragonstone, learned the basics of sailing. Also squired under Aegor, learning the more lordly skills. 364: Stowed away on a ship to Myr, befriended Beqqo Terys. Third Moon: Started practicing waterdancing. 365: Escaped with Beqqo after being spotted by one of her father’s men. Dwelled with Maelys Velaryon and his men, where she was taught all that there is to know about sailing and ships. Fourth Moon: Began raiding Essosi ships with Maelys for practice. 366: Was sent back to Dragonstone. Would learn all the skills becoming of a princess. 369: Traveled to Essos with Beqqo and a small guard of men. 371: Came home to Dragonstone. 372: Traveled through Westeros. 375: Went back to Dragonstone to claim the title of Admiral of Ships for Dragonstone. Frequently visits the mainland. 380: Her, along with her family, were invited to the tourney and feast. Escaped King's Landing with her Mother, sisters and nephew. Barricaded King's Landing. Betrothed to Maegor Targaryen. Recent Events Betrothed to Maegor Targaryen. Currently barricading King's Landing. Family Grandfather: King Aemon Targaryen Grandmother: Queen Saera Celtigar Uncle: King Viserys III Targaryen Uncle: Baelor Targaryen Uncle: Dareon Targaryen Aunt: Jaehaera Targaryen Father: Aegor Targaryen Mother: Daenerys Targaryen Brother: Daemon Targaryen Brother: Aegon Targaryen Sister: Rhaella Targaryen Sister: Daena Targaryen Other Links The Black Dread Category:Lore-Character Category:House Targaryen